


Приключения голубого карбункула

by Scotland_Yard



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1679102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotland_Yard/pseuds/Scotland_Yard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропавшая драгоценность, покушение на убийство и затруднительное положение. Или всё о паре дней из жизни Шерлока и Джоан.</p><p>Перевод выполнен для команды Скотленд-Ярда для «Большой Игры-4 по Шерлоку Холмсу» на Slash World форуме.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приключения голубого карбункула

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure Of The Blue Carbuncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599297) by [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/pseuds/tielan). 



Можно лишить хирурга лицензии за превышение служебных полномочий, но даже бесконечное число судебных разбирательств не сможет уничтожить врача в этой женщине.

Эта пациентка ещё жива— пока, — и не умрёт, если позволить Джоан сделать своё дело.  
После звонка в «скорую помощь» Шерлок опустился на колени рядом с раненой женщиной, и Джоан тут же конфисковала его руки в медицинских целях.

— Они едут, — сказал он.

Джоан как будто не слышала. Она ухватила его за запястье и тянула до тех пор, пока ладонь Шерлока не легла на ее шарф, зажимавший рану.

— Вот так и держи, — сказала она, на тонком, светлом мохере остались теплые вмятинки от ее пальцев, но их тут же поглотило разливающееся темное пятно.

Шерлок наблюдал за тем, как она сняла пальто и накрыла им женщину, будто одеялом.

— Если тебе нужно было пальто, почему не попросила моё?

Джоан непонимающе посмотрела на него. С некоторым удивлением Шерлок осознал, что она даже не думала о нем, когда схватила за руки. Она не отвечала за него и не переживала о нём в этот момент, он был просто подвернувшейся парой рук в её распоряжении.

Это ощущение вызывало дискомфорт.

— Насколько я знаю, — сказала она, — у тебя есть только одно пальто.

Она развернулась и опять заставила его подвинуться, теперь уже сама удерживая повязку на месте.

Шерлок позволил взгляду скользнуть по одежде лежащей женщины, ношенной и удобной. Его глаза бегло отметили обувь на каучуковой подошве, матерчатую сумку с вещами — уже без кошелька, — лёгкий след кольца на левом пальце, свежую рану на шее.  
Когда он опять засунул руки в карманы, то нащупал холодный бугорок кольца, которое подобрал на улице — драгоценности, из-за которой жизнь этой женщины подверглась опасности.

Вдалеке ночь пронзил звук сирены.

***

И, конечно же, Джоан отказалась просто сдать женщину с рук на руки работникам «скорой» и пойти своей дорогой, особенно после звонка мужа пострадавшей, который хотел узнать, где она, и, пока над нею трудились работники «скорой», был мягко информирован о том, что на его жену напали.

— Я говорил Кэт, что ей стоит быть осторожнее, возвращаясь домой со смены так поздно, — говорил он позже, сидя в неудобном кресле в приемном покое. Его дочь сонно уткнулась ему в шею, и хотя она пару раз посмотрела на Шерлока и Джоан, сейчас взгляд ее голубых глаз затуманился сном.

— Женщина никогда не может быть слишком осторожной, в том смысле, что хотя у неё не было ничего ценного…

Шеролку незачем было слушать эту бессмыслицу.

— Вы женаты сколько? Уже года четыре? У вас есть домашний телефон, которым вы пользуетесь чаще, чем сотовым. Вы позвонили жене из дома, не со своего сотового, и она делала большинство своих звонков на ту же самую линию. Вам кто-нибудь звонил, по ошибке перепутав номер? Бросал трубку?

Джеймс Райдер смотрел угрюмо и возмущенно.

— Я… Нет. Ну, по крайней мере, так было до прошлой недели. Просто ошиблись номером — леди на другом конце линии очень извинялась:перепутала номера разных Кэтрин.

— Это была пожилая женщина, я полагаю, раз уж вы называете её «леди», а свою жену определяете как «женщина».

— Да. Но как?..

— Шерлок замечает детали во всяких мелочах, — сказала Джоан почти извиняющимся тоном.

— И иногда в весьма значительных вещах тоже.

Шерлок терпеть не мог, когда за него извинялись. Он точно выскажет ей пару слов на этот счёт. Злость он понимал — даже приветствовал. Но он не допустит, чтобы она чувствовала себя неловко из-за него, хотя его интеллект и исключительную наблюдательность нужно скрывать хотя бы настолько, чтобы окружающие чувствовали себя комфортно в его обществе.

— Ваша жена училась в 2008 или 2009 году в Бостоне, так, мистер Райдер?

— Она… получила там степень магистра в общественном здравоохранении. Мы познакомились, когда на следующий год она проходила практику в клиниках федерального округа Колумбия. — Райдер перевел взгляд с Холмса на Джоан и обратно: — Но как вы узнали?..

Шерлок почувствовал на себе взгляд Джоан, полный усталого понимания: она видела, что он движется к чему-то, но еще не разобралась, к чему.Её решение вступить в дискуссию, безусловно, сотрет все следы неловкости, вызванные его вопросами. Он не стал возражать… пока. Её разговор с Райдером позволил ему изучить мужчину… и маленькую девочку, сонно поглядывающую с его рук.

— Ваша жена часто работает допоздна?

— Довольно часто последние несколько недель, — подумав, ответил Райдер. — Она хочет отработать достаточно смен, чтобы взять небольшой отпуск после рождества.

— Значит, её маршрут был постоянным. Известным.

— Я говорил ей, что надо быть осторожнее, и раньше… — Райдер бросил взгляд в коридор, выходящий из приёмного покоя. — Насколько всё серьезно? Вы можете сказать?

— Её ударили ножом, так что не очень хорошо, но и не ужасно.

Тон её голоса был несколько более успокаивающий, чем тот, что она использовала обычно для Шерлока.Он задумался:это потому, что она считает, что ему это не нужно, или потому, что она не хочет нянчиться с ним?

— Спасибо. Спасибо вам обоим за то, что нашли её и помогли. — Райдер посмотрел на девочку у себя на руках — малышке было года три-четыре от роду — и глубоко вздохнул.— Не знаю, что бы мы делали без Кэт.

— Вам двоим пришлось бы непросто без её заработка, — заметил Шерлок. — Но мне кажется, вы бы довольно скоро вернулись к своей работе. У вас специальность инженера-электрика— в людях с навыками всегда есть потребность. 

Под взглядом Райдера он уточнил:

— Чтобы исчезли мозоли, необходимо время, мистер Райдер, и у вас на ногтях довольно глубокие борозды — так часто бывает с мужчинами, занятыми ручным трудом. Ваши ботинки старые и явно принадлежат рабочему. И, конечно, ваш стиль одежды, безусловно, строительного типа:снизу футболка, поверх рубашка, брюки свободного покроя, штанины подвернуты. Хотя краска — интересный штрих. Позволили дочери поэкспериментировать с цветом?

Всегда есть определенная доля удовлетворения в наблюдении за тем, как люди пытаются разгадать его дедукцию, примененную в их отношении.

— Но как?.. Вы же не знали, что я…

— Когда вы только вошли в приемный покой, то первым делом обратили внимание на проектировку помещения —позиционирование объектов, общая конструкция здания, —задержались на освещении и размещении регистратуры. — Шерлок глянул вверх. — Склонен согласиться:освещение в регистратуре сделано неудобно — бросает тени из-за спин медсестер на рабочие места и требует использования еще одной лампы на столе.Но тем не менее я бы предположил, что текущее положение дел временное. Заметьте:на потолке следы разметок, а на стене плохо заделанные участки там, где раньше был регистрационный стол — недавно сделано, судя по едва уловимому запаху краски.

— Краска, — фыркнул Райдер. — Ага. У меня жена, возможно, умирает, а вы со мной обсуждаете строительные работы.

Шерлок расценил комментарий не столько как циничный или злобный, сколько полный удивления и ошеломления. Он уже подумывал о том, чтобы выложить всю ситуацию, как он ее видит, Джеймсу Райдеру — в конце концов, он знает правду о своей жене, — но опоздал.

Мужчина в одежде хирурга быстро вышел из дальней комнаты.

— Мистер Райдер?

Райдер встал и, бросив яростный и полный страха взгляд на Шерлока, пошёл навстречу врачу, узнать, как жена перенесла операцию.

Довольно скоро по выражению лица хирурга и по тому, как его первые, тихие слова сменили напряжение в Райдере очевидным облегчением, прежде чем напряжение вернулось вновь, стало понятно:его жена покинула операционную, но это ещё не конец.

— Хочу знать, что на тебя нашло?

Джоан спросила его после того, как хирург позволил Райдеру увидеть жену и онушел, бросив резкий взгляд через плечо.

— Не знаю. Сама как думаешь? — Шерлок бросил взгляд в обе стороны больничного коридора. — Как думаешь, насколько тут безопасно, Уотсон?

***

— Капитан Грегсон сказал, что поставил опытного копа дежурить у палаты Кэтрин Райдер, — сообщила Джоан, входя в кабинет. — И надеется, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

— Фома он неверующий, — вздохнул Шерлок, пролистывая онлайн-архив «Бостон глоуб».

Джоан задержала взгляд на экране.

— Ты обычно не занимаешься подобными делами.

— Будь так любезна и уточни, о каких именно делах ты говоришь, Уотсон.

— Делами без смертельного исхода. Да, нападающий пытался убить её, но не преуспел. Это попытка убийства, а тебе становится интересно, только когда появляется труп.

— Ужасно обидная формулировка, но довольно правдивая, — ответил Шерлок, все ещё скользя взглядом по экрану.Он вынул кольцо из кармана и положил на стол, чтобы Джоан его видела.— Но и мелким воровством я бы это не назвал.

Когда он поднял глаза, то увидел, что Джоан уставилась на кольцо.

И вполне понятно почему.

Сапфир, если и не бесценный, то определенно дорогой, в отличие от довольно дешевой серебряной цепочки, протянутой сквозь кольцо. Восхитительно изящный сапфир-кабошон как минимум в карат весом, в старинной платине, усыпанной бриллиантами. Женское кольцо на безымянный палец, куда более дорогое, чем могут позволить себе студентка медвуза и ее неработающий супруг.

— Это тот самый?..

— Сапфир Брекенриджей или «Голубой карбункул», как назвали его СМИ пять лет назад. Напавший на мисс Райдер обронил, когда я натолкнулся на него. Ему удалось удержать в руках её кошелёк, и, как мне кажется, он решил, что будет лучше сбежать с добычей в руках.

— Сапфир Брекенриджей…

— Объявлен пропавшим в 2008 году, так и не был найден. Последний раз его видели в поместье Брекенриджей на рождество того же года. Обрати внимание на характерную звезду в середине сапфира и на износ цепи.

Джоан оторвала взгляд от кольца.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Кэтрин Райдер украла сапфир пять лет назад? Нет… — Она успела остановиться, прежде чем Шерлок начал отчитывать её: — Если бы она украла его, то продала бы.

— Вместо этого она носила его на цепочке вокруг шее. О чем ее муж должен был знать, несмотря на его заявление, что у нее не было при себе ничего ценного.

— Это была семейная реликвия, если я правильно помню. У моей матери потом на несколько месяцев развилась паранойя в отношении домашних воров… — И тут её глаза расширились: — У Брекенриджей вроде бы есть сын того же возраста, что и Кэтрин, так?

— Эндрю Брекенридж. Студент, изучавший философию и английскую литературу в Бостонском университете.Закончил его с отличием через несколько месяцев после исчезновения сапфира. В тот же год, когда Кэтрин Кьюсак — как её звали тогда, — закончила медицинскую школу при Бостонском университете.

— Он подарил его ей?

— Похоже на то. И, очевидно, не сказал родителям, раз уж они объявили кольцо пропавшим и потребовали за него страховку. Что и приводит нас к интересной моральной дилемме: кому возвращать кольцо, миссис Райдер или Брекенриджам.

— Если его ей подарили, то оно принадлежит ей.

— Всё так просто, только _если_ полагать, что Эндрю Брекенридж был владельцем кольца. А если нет, тогда можно утверждать, что фактически она получила краденое. О пропаже кольца было заявлено Чарльзом и Элизабет Брекенриджами, родителями юного мистера Брекенриджа. В дополнение к этому, если она получила кольцо от сына, то могла знать о его происхождении, что фактически превращает ситуацию во владение краденой собственностью второй степени, поскольку кольцо довольно ценное. — Шерлок улыбнулся, глядя на пораженную Джоан: — Не всё так просто, не так ли? Так что бы ты предприняла?

Она уставилась на него.

— Ты спрашиваешь, что тебе делать?

— Нет, я спрашиваю, что бы сделала _ты _.__

__— Отдала бы кольцо миссис Райдер._ _

__— Только так она узнает, что ты знаешь о нём. Поверит ли она, что ты не сообщишь в полицию?_ _

__— Тогда нужно сказать, что оно было объявлено в розыск и… спросить, не хочет ли она его вернуть?_ _

__— А если кольцо — сентиментальная ценность?_ _

__— Какие сантименты могут быть, если она замужем за другим мужчиной?_ _

__Иногда направление ее мыслей раздражающе прямолинейно._ _

__— Она носит кольцо на длинной цепочке, Уотсон, так что оно скрыто под футболкой, носит его напротив сердца. Это не очень удобно и совсем не безопасно, в чем мы убедились сегодня вечером. Так что я могу сказать, что, несмотря на ее брак с Джеймсом Райдером, эта штучка —сантименты._ _

__Он посмотрел ей в лицо еще чуть дольше — упрямства его Уотсон было не занимать._ _

__— Ладно. Я не знаю, что делать с кольцом, — вздохнув, сказала она. — А что будешь делать ты?_ _

__Он не сводил взгляд с сапфира, пока формулировал, а потом отбрасывал мысли, идеи, планы. Ситуация ещё сложнее, чем представляет себе Джоан, что вполне понятно, поскольку у нее нет его интуиции, а ему хотелось быть твёрдо уверенным, прежде чем он примет окончательное решение._ _

__Шеролк взял кольцо и отправил его в карман._ _

__— Мне нужно кое с кем повидаться насчет одного дела, — сказал он. — Я ухожу, и меня какое-то время не будет._ _

__Ему не нужно оглядываться, чтобы знать — Джоан закатывает глаза._ _

__***_ _

__На самом деле ему потребовалось почти два дня,чтобы собрать нужную информацию. За это время Кэтрин Райдер выписали из больницы и отправили домой. Джоан немного сблизилась с Райдерами после небольшой подсказки со стороны Шерлока._ _

___«Если ты скажешь, зачем я это делаю, я буду лучше мотивирована»,_ — такую смс-ку он получил от нее на второй день. Он сообщал ей последние новости не потому, что у нее было право знать, где он и что делает — даже если бы они были женаты, у нее не было бы такого права, — а потому что Шерлок считал это хорошим тоном._ _

__В ответе он не тратил буквы зря: _«ты+2райд завтр отельСвЕл1100».__ _

__А потом проследовал по серому мощеному переулку под взглядами местных жиганов с недоверием в душах и ножами в рукавах._ _

__***_ _

__Грегсон позвонил Шерлоку, когда тот был у отеля Святой Елены в Верхнем Ист-Сайде, где-то через двадцать шесть часов и был явно недоволен._ _

__— Может, скажешь мне, какое мне дело до Брекенриджей, да ещё с комиссаром на загривке?_ _

__— Мне нужно было организовать с ними встречу, такую, от которой они бы не отделались. Это вопрос правосудия._ _

__— Может, тогда оставил бы дело нам? Разве это не наша работа, в конце концов?_ _

__— При других обстоятельствах я так бы и поступил. Но вы сами сказали — в вас вцепился комиссар из-за Брекенриджей. Не переживайте, Грегсон. Если ситуация приблизится к опасной черте,вы узнаете первым._ _

__— И почему мне это не внушает оптимизма?_ _

__Шерлок закончил разговор с раздраженным капитаном и вошел в фойе отеля, прекрасно понимая, что взгляд консьержа немедленно задержался на нём и его далеко не деловом костюме._ _

__— Сэр, простите, я боюсь, что мы не можем…_ _

__— Вообще-то как раз вы и можете. Меня зовут Шерлок Холмс, и я снял комнату для конференций «Бетховен». Вот моя карточка. Не беспокойтесь, я знаю, куда идти.  
Он оставил консьержа лепетать и протестовать и направился вверх по лестнице к мезонину, вдоль внутреннего балкона, мимо столов, заполненных стопками чашек и заставленных чайными и кофейными приборами. Комната, которую он зарезервировал, была небольшой, укрывшейся в самом конце крыла для деловых встреч._ _

__К тому же уже занятая двумя людьми в самом разгаре спора._ _

__— Мама, я не собираюсь… — Мужчина нахмурился и поднялся с места, когда Шерлок шагнул внутрь. — Простите, это зарезервированное помещение…_ _

__Ему около тридцати и он выглядит довольно обыкновенно:каштановые волосы, приятные черты лица, слабоватый подбородок и усталые глаза. Женщина значительно старше, в аккуратном и консервативном платье. Волосы отданы натуральной седине без всякого стыда, но лицо в разгаре спора с сыном выражает превосходство и гордость, а взгляд, который она обратила на вошедшего Шерлока, пронзителен и остр._ _

__— Я знаю. Я снял эту комнату для нашей встречи. Я Шерлок Холмс, консультант нью-йоркского отделения полиции. Вы — Эндрю Брекенридж, а это, должно быть, ваша мать Элизабет._ _

__— Надеюсь, у вас есть причины для того, чтобы собрать нас здесь, мистер Холмс._ _

__— Мы ждем, когда к нам присоединится еще пара гостей, а пока, мне кажется, вы будете счастливы узнать, что ко мне попало нечто, как я полагаю, принадлежащее вам._ _

__Он достал кольцо с сапфиром из кармана и положил на стол между собой и Брекенриджами, неотрывно наблюдая за их лицами. Оба побледнели, Эндрю сильнее матери. Он заметно напрягся, когда поднял взгляд, на лице и в глазах отразился шок._ _

__— Где вы это нашли?_ _

__— Его обронил вор в ходе неудавшегося уличного ограбления._ _

__Его мать нахмурилась._ _

__— Нападавший был задержан?_ _

__— К сожалению, нет. Он сбежал, пырнув жертву ножом в шею._ _

__Теперь Шерлок смотрел на Эндрю, на то, как его рука в поисках опоры потянулась к креслу, с которого он только что встал. Взгляд в сторону Элизабет обнаружил, что она не спускает глаз с драгоценности из-под опущенных век._ _

__— Где… когда это случилось?_ _

__Шерлок позволил паузе затянуться, услышав голоса приближающихся по коридору людей, среди которых явно выделялись интонации Джоан._ _

__— Две ночи назад. Её доставили в больницу, где ей повезло выжить, поскольку нападавший промахнулся мимо яремной вены меньше чем на дюйм.И конечно же, немедленно оказанная медицинская помощь тоже сыграла роль. И если я не ошибаюсь…_ _

__Дверь распахнулась, и Джоан вошла посередине предложения._ _

__— …обычно объясняет. Он не может удержаться…_ _

__Она замолчала, заметив Брекенриджей и кольцо с сапфиром на столе, а потом отступила в сторону, чтобы дать Райдерам войти._ _

__Чего они не сделали, впрочем. Они остановились в дверях. Повязка на шее Кэтрин почти тошнотворно-желтоватого цвета на фоне живого тепла кожи. Её рука сжалась на руке мужа. На мгновение показалось, что она сейчас развернется и убежит. Но в этой женщине, очевидно, был стальной стержень,это заслуживало уважения. Она выпрямилась, готовая принять что угодно._ _

__— Кэти…_ _

__— Эндрю.— Её голос был спокойным, хотя чуть заметно дрожал. — Я не знала, что ты тут будешь._ _

__— Тогда бы ты не пришла? — Голос Эндрю звучал подавленно. Он указал на своё горло, изображая повязку. — Ты… Они сказали, что тебя ударили ножом в шею…_ _

__— Не смертельно. К счастью. — Она отвела взгляд и посмотрела на Джоан, чей осуждающий взгляд Шерлок ощущал на себе с того момента, как она сообразила, что тут происходит. — Спасибо доктору Уотсон, медицинскую помощь я получила сразу._ _

__Кэтрин Райдер кивнула в сторону Элизабет Брекенридж._ _

__— Миссис Брекенридж._ _

__— Мисс Кьюсак._ _

__— Мы выясним, кто это сделал, — сказал Эндрю. — Отец знаком с комиссаром, он заставит его заняться этим делом._ _

__— В этом нет необходимости, — оборвал его Шерлок ещё до того, как Кэтрин Райдер начала возражать. — Я уже нашел человека, который напал на мисс Райдер. Его главной целью было отнять у неё сапфир. Убийство было не более чем бонусом._ _

__Эндрю нахмурился._ _

__— Я не понимаю._ _

__Джоан только слышала, понимая, что Шерлок не станет ничего говорить без должного обдумывания._ _

__— Если я правильно помню, кольцо принадлежало вашей свекрови, миссис Брекенридж? Семейная реликвия?_ _

__Когда сын повернулся к ней, искусно напудренное лицо казалось тонким и напряженным._ _

__— Мам?_ _

__Кэтрин Райдер ничуть не удивилась — она смотрела на миссис Брекенридж подчеркнуто бесстрастно, но муж все же положил руку ей на плечо._ _

__— Главная хитрость в том, чтобы нанять грабителя — нужно их знать, — сказал Шерлок. — Конечно же, есть ещё и наёмные убийцы, но стрельба может спровоцировать расследование, которое приведет к вам, а вы этого не хотите. Обычное ограбление, закончившееся трагически, было намного безопаснее._ _

__Элизабет Брекенридж подняла взгляд на Шерлока._ _

__— У вас богатое воображение, мистер Холмс._ _

__— И намного более убедительные факты, — продолжил Шерлок, уязвленный её нежеланием смириться с очевидным. — Вы проинструктировали своих адвокатов «Уитланд и партнеры» всё организовать, и всё было сделано с помощью одной банды, хорошо известной конторе исполнением «деликатных поручений» и, к несчастью для вас, миссис Брекенридж, так же хорошо известной ещё и тем, что она раньше выполняла поручения этой фирмы. Я уже нашёл молодого человека, который напал на мисс Райдер._ _

__Он отдал ей должное — она даже не вздрогнула.Все ее секреты остались за бесстрастным выражением лица, она ни в чем не созналась. Но Шерлок знал — она виновна, неопровержимая логика указывала на нее пальцем. С другой стороны, доказательства — скользкая тварь._ _

__—Всё это связано от начала до конца, хотя ваша самоуверенность вполне понятна: это сложно было бы доказать в зале суда._ _

__— Обычное ограбление с убийством, — угрюмо сказал Брекенридж. — Мам, о чем ты думала?_ _

__— Кольцо было семейной реликвией!_ _

__— Мне было решать, кому его отдать, бабушка оставила его мне!_ _

__— Для твоей жены! — Нос Элизабет сморщился от подавляемого гнева. — А не для первой встречной, в которую ты просто взял и влюбился и на которой даже не женился!_ _

__— А не женился я на ней потому, что был глупым, молодым и слабым и не хотел идти против воли родителей. — Брекенридж посмотрел на Кэтрин: — Прости меня за это._ _

__— Не о чем жалеть, — мягко сказала она, посмотрев на своего мужа, и между ними что-то промелькнуло. — Ты можешь забрать сапфир, Эндрю, твоя мать права — он должен принадлежать твоей жене. Но нам всё равно надо поговорить._ _

__— Да, конечно. Для начала я оплачу твои больничные счета и всю терапию и уход, которые могут понадобиться, пока ты будешь выздоравливать._ _

__Эндрю многозначительно посмотрел на свою мать, а потом повернулся к Шерлоку с видом человека, исполняющего неприятную обязанность._ _

__— Что вы собираетесь предпринимать относительно обвинений против моей матери, мистер Холмс?_ _

__Шерлок был впечатлен. Для кого-то, кто признал, что был слишком слаб, чтобы противиться матери четыре года назад, Эндрю определенно совершил эволюционный скачок._ _

__— О, я не полиция, и хотя я консультирую их, моя работа заключается не в том, чтобы исправлять их промахи. К тому же, выдвигать обвинения — привилегия миссис Райдер, поскольку пострадала именно она._ _

__Шерлок кивнул в сторону шеи Кэтрин Райдер.Она смотрела на Брекенриджей с гневом и грустью._ _

__— Я не юрист, мисс Райдер, но если я был им, то посоветовал бы вернуть сапфир Брекенриджам и принять предложение финансовой помощи. А ещё я бы советовал не выдвигать обвинения. Шансы на то, что миссис Брекенридж предстанет перед правосудием, очень невелики:я смог отследить всю цепочку, но сомневаюсь, что присяжные последуют моему примеру. И она будет сражаться с вами до самого конца при помощи целой армии адвокатов. Плюс надо принимать во внимание интересы вашей дочери. Неловко будет отправить её бабушку в тюрьму._ _

__Воцарилась глубокая тишина._ _

__— Шерлок…_ _

__— Вам захочется сделать тест на отцовство, конечно же, — продолжил он, игнорируя стальные нотки в голосе Джоан, — и мне кажется, что вы найдёте его результат вполне убедительным._ _

__— Возможно, — прервала его Джоан, — это стоит обсудить в другой раз?_ _

__— Неужели? А мне кажется, сейчас самое время, — резко сказал Брекенридж, не отрывая глаз от своей бывшей возлюбленной. — У тебя есть дочь? Ты родила _от меня_ дочь и ничего мне не сказала?_ _

__— Я не хотела вынуждать тебя выбирать… — начала было Кэтрин и замолчала._ _

__Она опять посмотрела на своего мужа, а он протянул руку и взял ее ладонь в свою — обещая полную поддержку. Потом она повернулась к Шерлоку._ _

__— Спасибо, что помогли найти того, кто напал на меня. И вам спасибо, доктор Уотсон. Но мне кажется, дальнейшая дискуссия должна проходить без вас._ _

__Это было справедливое требование. И на Шерлока произвело впечатление то, как она его выдвинула. Действительно стальной стержень!_ _

__— Если вам понадобится наша консультация в дальнейшем, — сказала Джоан, — у вас есть моя визитка._ _

__Шерлок проследовал за Джоан в коридор, но задержался, чтобы дать Кэтрин свою визитку._ _

__— Эта комната оплачена до ланча, если она вам будет нужна. Советую не кричать и вещами не швыряться, служащие отеля начинают нервничать, когда постояльцы затевают драки._ _

__Он нагнал Джоан на внутреннем балконе.Внизу, на первом этаже, сновали туда-сюда посетители отеля._ _

__— Ты уже знал всю историю, когда увидел сапфир?_ _

__— Большую часть. Но не был уверен, кто это сделал — мать, сын или оба. Мать казалась наиболее верным вариантом. В конце концов, у сына были веские причины быть заинтересованным в матери своего ребенка._ _

__— И тебе обязательно надо было вот так всё на них вываливать?_ _

__— Это вылезло бы наружу так или иначе. Она и так готовилась сказать ему об этом._ _

__Джоан остановилась на середине лестницы по пути вниз._ _

__— Это было _её право_ сказать, Шерлок, а не просто слушать, как ты всё выболтал посреди встречи!_ _

__Она права, и они оба об этом знают. Признать это — совсем другое дело._ _

__— Признаю, я мог бы быть тактичнее…_ _

__— Ты мог дать ей сказать самой!_ _

__— … но дело уже сделано!_ _

__— Абсолютно бестактно._ _

__Он испытывал искушение указать ей, что и она не особенно тактична вот прямо сейчас, но обстоятельства были несопоставимы. Он знает, что у него не хватает терпения, когда приходится иметь дело с менее развитыми умами, он ценит, что она сдерживает его время от времени, когда они расследуют дело. Но иногда ее прямолинейность больно жалит._ _

__— Ты правда нашел связь между адвокатами и человеком, который пытался ее убить?_ _

__— Ты во мне сомневаешься?_ _

__— В данном случае? Да._ _

__— О, я его нашёл,— сказал Шерлок, когда они вышли в фойе отеля. — Хотя дать ему возможность рассказать историю со своей точки зрения будет проблематично, поскольку он мертв._ _

__— Опять Элизабет Брекенридж?_ _

__— Сбит машиной, никаких следов сговора. За рулем сидел студент, нажал на газ вместо тормоза. Несчастный случай, результатом которого стало неумышленное убийство.  
Джоан поморщилась._ _

__— Неудивительно, что ты посоветовал не выдвигать обвинения. Думаешь, Эндрю Брекенридж сможет удержать мать от глупостей?_ _

__— О, она больше не будет пытаться… по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда они получили драгоценность назад и сын осведомлен о том, что она сделала. Это было преступление на почве страсти, а также возможности его совершения._ _

__— И останется безнаказанным._ _

__— Если смысл наказания в предотвращении рецидива, то я бы сказал, что все прошло успешно._ _

__Джоан молчала всю дорогу до машины, пока не открыла дверцу водительского места._ _

__— Но разве суть наказания не только в предотвращении рецидива, но и в свершении правосудия?_ _

__— Всё прошло не настолько блестяще, как мне бы хотелось, — признался Шерлок. — Хотя, похоже, ей придется принять дочь своего сына— и её мать, вероятно, тоже, — в семью._ _

__— Берись за то, где можешь победить?_ _

__— И живи с тем, чего не можешь. Но я лично считаю это победой._ _

__Он подождал её ответа, которого так и не последовало. Шерлок указал на машину._ _

__— Ну что, едем?_ _

__Так они и сделали._ _


End file.
